Here's To Us
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: Alex and Mitchie meet in a cafe. Songfic to Here's To Us. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Both songs are credited to the show Victorious.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I realize it's been a while. I've sorta been stuck in the Victorious section lately and so I guess that explains the songs I used in this ':D.**

**This is a one-shot, not going to be continued, but it is very helpful because it's helping me transition back to writing and I'm dying to update something, problem is, I dont' know where to start so if there's something you're dying to continue reading, let me know and I'll be sure to get to work on it, ASAP.**

* * *

I cradled my drink in front of me as I watched the cars driving by outside the window. It was a Monday night and my beverage had long since lost its heat, but I didn't bother disposing of it or getting it reheated. I was dressed nicely, nothing too fancy, but it was better than what I usually wore. The café I was sitting in was practically empty and I briefly wondered how long I'd been there.

I had left earlier in the night to go on a date only to be stood up, but instead of going directly home, I stopped at the café. I don't know why, it just sort of stuck out to me for some reason. It was like I needed to be there, but I didn't know why. I contemplated leaving when I felt a presence beside me.

"Hey, so, I've been trying to find ways to kill some times, and I was wondering if I could maybe sit here next to you?" I turned around at the voice to find a brunette who looked to be the same age I was. She had light brown hair with bangs that framed her face perfectly and chocolate brown eyes. She was slim with light skin and was a bit on the short side, but there was no doubt she was absolutely stunning. She wore a long, flowing, white shirt that came off one shoulder and Black skinny jeans with small black boots.

"Sure, be my guest." I gestured toward the empty seat in front of me and she smiled at the invitation before sitting down.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" She said looking out the window we sat beside and I looked to see she was glancing at the dark sky.

"I guess. Not much of a sight when there aren't any stars though." I commented taking a sip of my disgustingly cold coffee and instantly regretting the decision. I didn't react outwardly though; I just made a mental note to not do that again.

"Well, who says there aren't any?" She challenged reaching into her pocket and taking out her phone. She set it on the camera and faced it toward the sky in a way that I could see the screen as well, and to my surprise, you could see billions of stars. They were all twinkling so brightly, you'd think we were in the mountains, or somewhere with a lot less pollution. Looking back without the phone, you couldn't see any trace of them, but there they were, right on her small screen.

"Whoa" I breathed out in awe not having anything else to say. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"I know right?" From there it was like we had known each other our whole lives. Conversation came easy and we found ourselves talking about everything and absolutely nothing at all. I told her why I was there, and she told me that she had just felt like getting out of the house for once.

I don't know how long we were there before a waiter came over to tell us about some late night special they were having and offered us a free drink each. The small brunette and I glanced at each other before shrugging. Why not? The waiter left to get our drinks and I could tell our time was coming to an end. I figured that after I left here tonight, I probably would never see her again. For some reason, I did not like the thought of that. I wanted to see her again, she was beautiful, amazing, and from what I've heard, crazy talented. I couldn't just let her leave.

"Hey, I was wondering, would you like to go out with me some time? I mean, it probably wouldn't be anything fancy since my card got maxed out yesterday, but I'm pretty resourceful." She bit her lip for a second in thought before smiling.

"I'd love to." She finally responded and I was glad. The waiter came back with our drinks. I held mine up in a toast and she followed suit.

"Here's to the Mondays." I said jokingly and she giggled.

* * *

A few days later, Mitchie (that was her name) and I found ourselves in my car as I drove us to our date that I had planned out. We had exchanged numbers that night and had been texting one another non-stop. Today was finally the day that I would get to take her out, too bad I couldn't afford too much.

I hadn't told Mitchie where we were going because I wanted it to be a surprise. Of course she bugged me the whole way over about where it was, but I liked that kind of thing. I don't know why, but I found it entertaining. Not to mention she was adorable as she did so. We pulled up at our destination and I parked the car before turning to see her reaction.

"The fairground?" she asked with a smile. "I thought you didn't have any many, did you get paid or something?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I wish I got paid." She chuckled. "No, I called in a favor; I told you I could work with what I've got." We got out of the car and went up to the booth where my brother Justin was working.

"Hey, did you do what I asked?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe I did, but I got them." He held out two armbands that would allow us access on all the rides and a few tickets to play some games.

"Great, thanks!" I said about to lead Mitchie passed the toll booth, but Justin stopped me.

"Hey, wait. They're having a contest soon, and I think you should enter." I stopped and looked back at him.

"What kind of contest?" I asked curiously and he handed me a flier. "Paint your way to getting paid?" I asked reading the title. Sounded a bit stupid, but at least it could get me some money, plus I could show off to the beautiful brunette beside me. To win the prize, you had to sit at a canvas and paint whatever prompt was given from the audience, and there was a time limit to do so. I was a bit of an artist if I do say so myself, so it looked like it could be a piece of cake.

"All right. I've got this thing in the bag." I said confidently before taking Mitchie's arm and leading her through the entrance.

"Who was that?" my date asked me.

"My brother," I told her honestly.

We had a bit before the contest, so we went out to see what all the booths had to offer. After buying a couple of corndogs, I decided to con out a few of the con artist around here.

"Ooh, let's play that!" I said pointing to a ring toss game and she looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Alex, you do know those are rigged and impossible to win, right?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Anything's possible. You just gotta know what to do." I told her. We stepped up and I let the guy scan my bracelet for the tickets on it. He marked one off and handed me three rings.

"All right, the farther back the bottle, the bigger the prize." He said and I nodded. I collected the rings and wordlessly enchanted them. Did I forget to mention that I'm a wizard? Not only that, but the family wizard. I had limitless powers and I was very skilled in using them.

Not surprisingly, I didn't miss once. All three rings landed on their own bottle, all happening to be in the back row. I swear the man's eyes were going to fall out of their sockets and Mitchie was applauding me.

"My prize?" I asked the man who ran the booth and still not finding the ability to speak, he merely pointed toward the wall of prizes. My eyes wandered over each of them before I looked back at Mitchie.

"The stuffed dog please." I said and the man retrieved it for me. I gave one look at the adorable stuffed animal before I handed it to the chocolate eyed girl standing beside me. "For you" I said and she blushed, but still managed to say a small thank you and take the dog.

We walked around a bit more before the contest came up. Mitchie stood in the crowd not too far from me as I got ready to paint. She cheered me on once we'd gotten our prompt and were given the signal to start. The time limit was 45 minutes and I finished in 30. I didn't use magic to try and win this one because I didn't feel the need for it. It was times like these where I wanted to prove myself without taking any shortcuts. We walked around a bit more while the judges went over the paintings.

We laughed and talked for a while before the speakers came on announcing the winners for the painting contest.

"In third place is Rachel Adams with her marvelous rendition of acrobats. Second Place goes to Alex Russo for her extraordinary piece featuring a ring master, and finally First place goes to Henry Bishop for his amazing painting of the crowded circus tent." Two guesses what the prompt had been. I was a bit disappointed that I hadn't won, mainly because I never won first place, but I accepted my part as a runner up with grace.

Mitchie of course congratulated me saying she thought mine was amazing and even planted a kiss on my cheek summoning a goofy grin to appear across my face. Suddenly I didn't care that I hadn't won first.

* * *

As the weeks went by, Mitchie and I only grew closer. I found out that she loved singing and was killer with basically any instrument you handed her. She sometimes played at a local open mic bar, and I made sure to be there every time to cheer her on. The girl had the voice of an angel, and I was sure I'd never hear a sound better than her singing.

Our relationship progressed and we found we just couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. Our first kiss had been somewhat unexpected. We had been lounging around on her couch watching TV when suddenly her lips were against mine. I was shocked at first, but instantly melted into it. I swear there was nothing better than feeling her lips pressed against mine. When we finally pulled away we only stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Neither of us ever knew what was so funny, but it just felt right in that moment. It was like there were never any pressures or problems in the world, it was just us two, and it felt like it would never change.

Then came the problems.

I was lying in bed not feeling like moving a muscle since I had nothing to do that day and Mitchie said she had other obligations, so I was bored with nothing to do. I contemplated calling up my best friend Harper and seeing what she had been up to, but then I remembered she was busy with work. Harper had sold quite a few novels after high school, earning her a spot in the world of writing, but she didn't exactly stay there. Once she was satisfied with her work, she moved on and went through a few years of college and before she knew it, she was a guidance counselor for the high school. She had the most interesting methods to say the least.

Anyway, due to my laziness I had decided that I would do the minimum amount of moving and went to lie on the couch while I used magic to conjure up a nice breakfast. This usually was something relaxing and delicious, but not that time. Mitchie had come in using the key I gave her (I had told her it was so I didn't have to move to let her in). She saw me wave my wand which probably looked strange and her eyes widened when a gourmet breakfast appeared on the table out of thin air.

"Oh shit." I cursed sitting up quickly hoping to lessen the damage, but there was nothing I could do. She looked at me with eyes full of fear before turning to run from the apartment. "Mitchie!" I called after her. I ran down the stairs not caring that I was still in a tank and shorts; all I cared about then was Mitchie. I caught her a few blocks from my street. It had been pouring out, so by then, we were both drenched from the rain.

"Mitch, stop, please! Let me explain!" I begged and she stopped but kept her distance. I tried stepping forward, but she jumped back.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled and I felt my heart break.

"Mitch, please." I pleaded my eyes filling with tears. "You have nothing to be afraid of, I would never hurt you." She looked conflicted so I decided to keep trying. "I'm still the same girl you met, nothing's changed."

"What are you?" She finally inquired and I couldn't help but feel hurt by her tone. It was like I was some sort of monster. A creature that wasn't human.

"I'm a wizard." I confessed holding up my wand. "I'm still human, it's just… I can do magic. I swear; that's the only difference." I told her and through her eyes, I could see her head was clouded with thoughts.

"A wizard?" she breathed, "Oh, God, I can't hear this. Wizards don't exist. It's just not possible." She said and I shook my head.

"No, it is. Remember? Anything is possible." Tears filled her eyes before leaking over to blend with the droplets from the rain.

"I'm sorry. I can't… I just can't." She said. She turned and ran down the street, disappearing from view, and I didn't go after her. I cried silently, letting the rain wash over me as I stood there on the sidewalk and listened to the deafening silence of my heart breaking even more.

I spent the next week practically dead in my apartment. I hardly ate, I didn't sleep, and I didn't move. Her birthday was coming up and I knew I had to cancel the surprise party I had planned, but I didn't have the incentive to call anyone, so I didn't bother. I figured there was no harm in letting her have her party; after all, she probably wanted something to take her mind off me, even if I was the one that planned it all out. I even already bought all the supplies and her present and had left them with her friend Caitlyn. She and everyone else would probably decorate her house while she's out at work so I didn't have to worry about that.

Speaking of work, I called in sick the first two days, but eventually I just sent in my double that I had created using that replicating spell. I work at a gallery downtown for fun. In all honesty, I don't need any money since I have my powers, but I liked art, and a few extra bucks never hurt anyone.

The day of her birthday I found myself crying silently to myself in my room. I didn't plan on moving from my spot or doing anything really, but I would soon find out that I didn't have much of a choice. There was a knock at the door that I initially ignored, but whoever it was was being persistent, so grumbling, I pulled myself together and got up to answer the damn door.

"Harper?" I questioned opening the door not expecting to see my red-headed best friend.

"Alex, what are you doing in your PJs? The party's in like ten minutes!" She exclaimed and I huffed rolling my eyes.

"Harper, I'm not going to the stupid party" I muttered turning around to go plop on the couch while she came in and shut the door.

"What? Why not? It's your girlfriend!"

"_Ex_-girlfriend." I sighed. "Or at least I think that's what it is. We never _officially ended it._" I admitted.

"What?" Knowing she wouldn't leave me alone, I explained what happened. When I was done Harper looked shocked.

"And you just let her go!?" She exclaimed.

"Well what was I supposed to do Harper? She was _terrified _of me."

"All the more reason to go after her! Look, I know it seems like she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore, but I'm sure that's not true. You've just gotta give her some time. Remember how I reacted?" I did. It had been on her birthday when I told her our family secret and of course she didn't believe me, but when I proved it, she did freak out. Luckily though, I was able to calm her down.

"Harper, it's not the same." I told her and she shook her head.

"Yes it is. Now get dressed, you're going whether you like it or not."

"Harper…"

"NOW" I jumped off the couch to do as she said. As I was getting dressed I thought about what Harper had said. Maybe she was right. Maybe she just needed a little bit of time to think this through and meanwhile I could show her I'm still the same girl…

So maybe I lied. Maybe I hadn't just been moping around; I actually wrote her a song the other day, but I didn't think anything of it. Now, however, I figured maybe it couldn't hurt my chances.

I finished getting ready and grabbed my guitar.

"C'mon Harper, let's go." I said as I headed out the apartment.

* * *

Okay, one more confession. I don't know how to play guitar. I was kind of hoping to get Mitchie to teach me- which is why I bought it in the first place- but we never actually got around to that, so of course I was going to have to use magic.

By some weird miracle, Mitchie wasn't there yet when Harper and I arrived. I did receive some scolding from some of Mitchie's friends, but I didn't let that deter me. I set up what I needed just in time because once I was in place on a makeshift stage in her living room with a mic and my guitar hooked up (Just a little more magic) I heard the door open.

The weird thing about Mitchie's apartment was that the front door was in the kitchen and you couldn't see the living room till you passed the kitchen. I heard all her other friends jump out and yell surprise, I heard the laughter, the talking, but over it all I could still here her voice.

"Ah, you guys." I could just picture her blushing. "You didn't have to do all this." She said and there were a few responses, but the one I heard most clearly was Caitlyn.

"We didn't. Not all of it anyway. Alex was the one who set all this up. She called us all a few weeks ago, bought all the decorations and a few gifts and left them at my house knowing you'd never find them there."

"Alex did this?" I barely heard her voice that time and it faded out a little as everyone else began talking more. A few seconds later the kitchen door opened and I could see Mitchie's silhouette along with Harper's and Caitlyn's. The lights were off so they couldn't see me, but that changed when Mitchie switched on the light. She gasped when she saw me and I took little time to recover from the sudden brightness.

"Happy Birthday Mitch," I said before randomly moving my hands, but thanks to the magic, they did what they were supposed to and the tune I wanted was playing throughout the house.

_Monday,  
well baby I fell for you_

Tuesday  
I wrote you this song

More people filed in to see my performance, and I've gotta say, I've never been so nervous in my life.

Wednesday  
I wait outside your door,  
Even though I know it's wrong...

7 days a week  
Every hour of the month  
Gotta let you  
Know where my heart  
Is commin' from

I shouldn't feel this way,  
But I gotta say  
Baby I gotta let you know

I will try  
Everything,  
To make you come  
Closer to me

And baby do you believe  
That it's not just a phase

How can I get it through  
To tell you what I can't lose

I will try 365 days,  
365 ways to get to you

Yeah, to get to you, you, you, you baby

Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock (every second)  
I want you all to myself (all to myself)

Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock  
I just can't help myself,  
Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop

Girl I don't wanna  
Nobody else,  
No one else,  
No one else...

I will try  
Everything,  
To make you come  
Closer to me

I'll try 365 days...  
365 ways to get to you

My enchanted hands played the last chord and the room erupted into cheers and I noticed the tears that were silently spilling from Mitchie's eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you thought I was, and you don't know how often I wish I wasn't who I am, but that doesn't change anything. Mitchie, I love you, and I can only hope you could learn to accept me as I am." I told her honestly before setting the guitar down and making a break for it.

I made it all the way down to my car before I broke down. I couldn't even bring myself to drive away. I just sat in the driver's seat with my head against the steering wheel while I let it all out. I don't know how long I stayed there like that, but once I had calmed down somewhat, I heard someone knocking on my window. I looked up to see a beautiful face tainted with guilt.

I quickly rolled down my window to talk.

"Alex, I'm sorry about how I reacted. I was just so shocked, and I didn't know what to think. It's not every day you find out magic is real." She smiled slightly hoping to lighten the mood. "It was stupid of me to think this could change anything between us, and I was wrong to treat you the way I did. I know all that now, and I'm willing to do whatever to make up for it. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked and I was shocked to tell the truth. I hadn't expected her to be okay with it this quickly. Well obviously she wouldn't be completely okay with the magic, but the fact that she was willing to talk to me, and that there wasn't a trace of fear in her warm brown orbs was definitely a step in the right direction.

"I might." I said, "On one condition." She looked confused.

"What?" She asked hesitantly and I smiled.

"You've gotta kiss me."

It was probably the best kiss I've ever had.

* * *

Mitchie and I had almost no problems after that. Sure we had our fights, but who doesn't? The only thing that mattered was that we were able to overcome each one. We talked about each other's pasts and heartbreaks, and everything else. We dated for four years before I popped the question and almost lost the hearing in my right ear when she said yes. So the day of the wedding came, and all our friends were gathered around, talking, laughing, and reminiscing. It was a beautiful day and everything was going perfect.

Mitchie's always been the entertainer out of the two of us. She had the voice of an angel, and the musical skills to back it up, so over the years I had received many heartfelt songs written specifically for me, and I loved them all. I only ever sang for her twice. The first being at that birthday, and the next, the day of our wedding.

The toasts had already been given, the food was served, but everyone stopped once it was announced that there was going to be a special performance. Mitchie looked around confused and I smirked at her shocked expression when I got up to head over to the stage.

Fortunately, Mitchie had eventually taught me how to play guitar, and a little bit on the keyboard, so I was prepared this time without the use of magic.

"I just wanted to say that this is the best day of my life, all thanks to the beautiful women sitting right over there." I gestured toward her, "I love you Mitchie, and I hope you feel the same, because otherwise, this is going to be a very awkward forever." Everyone laughed. "So, to my loving wife, here's to us."

I smiled at her as I counted it out and started playing accompanied by Caitlyn on keyboard, and Max on drums.

_Oooooooh_

_Here's to the Mondays  
Watching all the cars on the freeway  
I aint got a thing to do  
Can I sit here next to you?  
And oh oh ohhh_

_Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid  
'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday  
Could you give me a shot?  
And I'll work with what I got  
Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I aint broke.  
You know?_

Mitchie laughed remembering just what the lyrics were referring to.

_Oooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to us  
Ooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to never winning first place  
Here's to crying on your birthday  
Here's to every single heartbreak  
Here's to us  
Here's to us_

_Here's to the mistakes  
Somehow they always drop you in the right place  
So, let's go another round  
Till the sky is falling down  
And well laugh at all the shakers and movers  
Now who's the loser?  
What a joke._

_Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to us  
Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to never winning first place (come on)  
Here's to crying on your birthday (on your birthday)  
Here's to every single heartbreak  
Here's to us  
Here's to us_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I'm a player, I'm a hater  
But I swear you would never know  
Cause I got a smile on  
I'm an ex-con  
That just got off parole  
Could've been a contender, a pretender  
Like Brando Play the role  
But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes._

She rolled her eyes playfully, still smiling.

_Yeah!_

_Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to us  
Oooooooooooooh  
Here's to us uh-oh  
Here's to never winning first place  
Here's to crying on your birthday  
Here's to showing up anyway  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to  
_Here's to the Mondays.

Everyone around us broke into applause, but I didn't even notice. My focus was set on the amazing brunette who was making her way onto the stage.

"Here's to us." She whispered before her lips crashed against mine. Never in my life, had I ever been so grateful to have been stood up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and if you would, please leave a review. Also, don't forget, I'm taking requests for what story to update, so make sure to let me know what you want either on twitter, through PM, or just leave it in the review, whatever works. **

**-SM**


	2. AN: Next Story Update

**So I asked which story should be updated first and through a couple reviews and a few PMs I've found that there has been a tie between two stories. This is a minor problem, so to be fair, I've created a poll so that the readers can decide which story is the right one. Voting ends on Thursday Feb. 5th and whichever wins will be posted by Friday. Be warned, my schedule has been completely hectic lately so this will probably be the only update for a while, so make it count. Also, should no one vote, a third party will decide the story, and it might not be either of the choices. Thank you for reading and I'll be sure to update the winning story :)**


End file.
